Union of European Socialist Republics
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Workers of Europe, Unite! |- | align=center colspan=2 width=10px style="background:#f9f9f9" text-align:center | |- |'Capital' || Minsk, Belarus FSR |- |'Largest City' || Paris, French FSR |- |'Official Languages' || English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, German, Greek. |- |'Government' • Chairman • President • Gen.Sec. | Constitutional Socialist Republic Ivan Mikhail Zhukov Nikanor Vladisky Alex Aderopov |- |'Ruling Party' | Communist Party of Europe |- |'Established' | September 7, 2020 |- |'Currency' || 1 Euro (€) = $5.07 |- |} Looking for up-to-date news on the UESR? Visit the news feed from the Communist Party of Europe Telegraph. The Union of European Socialist Republics (abbreviated UESR), also called the Union of Europe, was a constitutionally democractic socialist state that exists in Europe. Union of European Socialist Republics in its official languages: *Union of European Socialist Republics (English) *Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Europeas URSE (Spanish) *Union de Républiques Socialistes Européennes URSE (French) *Gewerkschaft Europäischer Sozialistischer Republiken GESR (German) *Unione di Repubbliche Socialiste Europee URSE (Italian) *Unie van Europese Socialistische Republieken UESR (Dutch) *Союз европейских Социалистических Республик CECP (Russian) Emerging from the European Republic following the Revolution of 2015 and the Euro-Wars in 2016-2020, the UESR was a union of several Executive Council republics. The geographic boundaries of the UESR varied with time, but after the last major territorial annexations of Iberia, Greece. The Union of Europe became the primary model for future Communist states during the Second Cold War; the government and the political organization of the country were defined by the ruling political party, the Communist Party of Europe. The Union of Europe is made up of 12 Federated Socialist Republics: Iberian FSR, French FSR, Greater German FSR, leoslovakian FSR, Belarus FSR, Baltic FSR, Finnish FSR, Scandinavian FSR, Italian FSR, Greek FSR, Albanian (Alb.) FSR, and Hungarian FSR. The European Republic and Revolution Modern revolutionary activity in the European Republic began with the December Revolt of 2011 which was the revolution that established the ER. The ER was formed when Rightist parties united to take control to the EU government and its memberstates' governments as well. Its instituted propaganda made it easy for the EU to reform itself into a loose confederation of states and establish itself as one nation. This was a step, the leading group "Party for a United Europe" (PUE) says, that was necessary for a union with the United States and to save it from its political failures of the late 2000s and 2010. As such, the ER formed the "Council of Western Affairs" a international organization between the ER and the failing political structures of the United Kingdom, Canada, and the United States. When 2012 came around the ER became heavily involved in the movement to attempt of preserving the union in the United States, and the civil war that would be to follow. Unfortunately in June 2012, the states of Washington, Oregon, Alaska, Hawaii, and counties of Northern California succeeded from the US to establish the Democratic Republic of Pacifica. In the latter months of the year, more and more states left the Union to form an independent nation, all that was left of the United States were some lone Right-wing states in favor of rebuilding the Union. The US broke up into the Californian Republic, Texan Republic, Great Plains Federation, New England Commonwealth, and Dixie, world economies now more dependent on the Euro than it did the Dollar now started to trade with the ER making it wealthy. Nations the world over now traded with the remaining two superpowers: PR China and the European Republic. This wealth created a greedy nature in the ER's upper classes, and thus 80% of the nation's wealth belonged to 10% of the population. This established a definite proletariat and the seeds for revolution. In 2013 with the ER's failure of preserving the United States, the nation now continued to preserve the United Kingdom and its struggle with Marxists attempting to overthrow the government after strict laws were placed among the general population and immigrants. The ER sent in troops, police, money, anything it could to keep the last remaining Western icon nation from collapsing. The UK soon broke into a major civil war between its population and its government, and without the support of the United States whom were in a civil war of their own the UK forced to seek the ER's help in the war. On August 17, 2013 the ER sent in 56000 troops "to secure interests". By late-2014 and early-2015 the situation was looking grim, many UK government were either gone or dead and the nation was in disrepair. ER citizens wanted out of the war, but the bourgois insisted on staying since they were making much money off the military contractors. 10% of the population whom controlled the majority of the money also controlled the government as there were no other "simple man" candidates for the government, this enraged the ER proletariat. In February 2015 the ER government of overthrown by an estimated 215000 revolutionaries at its capital in Paris. The Provisional Government of Europe was established, the troops withdrawn, and the United Kingdom gone to Marxist forces. This was not enough for most, as many saw the provisional government as just a progressive bourgeois movement, as the official were apart of that 10%. Many saw this as a step forward, but not all the way. On November 7, 2015 the Marxist group "United Democratic Workers Party of Europe" or "Demos" seized the provisional government of Europe and put their party leader, Anton Kalashnikovei Mikhail in power. By 2016, a Communist government existed in the majority of the European Republican states, and a full take over was almost complete. Euro-Wars The Civil War of the Nations of Europe or "Euro-Wars", were a series of battles between the "Blues" and the "Reds", respectively the ER loyalists and the Marxist revolutionists. The Blues were made up of packs of loyalists whom still believed in a united Rightist republic. The first battle of the war took place in the home of the revolution in Paris, the Battle of Paris took place in December 2015 and through the first two months of 2016. The battle was the start of the civil war that would last until 2020. List of Battles *'Battle of Paris' Dec 2015-Feb 2016. Paris, France. *'French Civil War' Feb 2016-August 2019. France. *'Second Battle of the Bulge' May 2016-July 2016. Belgium, Luxembourg, and *western Germany *'Battle for Koln' July 2016-August 2016. Koln, Germany. *'Italian Campaign' November 2016-January 2020. Italy - Battle for Venice - Battle for Sicily - Battle for Rome - Battle of North Italy *'German Campaign' August 2016-December 2017 - Battle for Munich - Second Battle for Koln - First Push to Berlin - Battle for Hamburg - Battle for the Rhine - Second Push to Berlin - Battle for Sachsen - Battle for the Saarland - Final Push to Berlin *'Northern European Campaign' March 2017-November 2019 - Battle of Oslo - Battle for South Norway - Battle for Finland - Push for the Union of Scandinavia *'Iberian Campaign' December 2018-February 2020 - Battle for Andorra - Battle for Madrid - Push for United Spain - Battle for Portugal - Push for an Iberian Union Other nations of Europe were either under proletarian control, or succeeded from the Republic beforehand. Leadership of Mikhail For other articles on politics see: Politics of the Union of European Socialist Republics Anton Kalashnikovei Mikhail can be comparable to Lenin, as leader of the November Revolution, commander of the Reds in the Euro-Wars, and savior of the Union. Anton became Chairman of the Council of Ministers of the UESR in 2015 and immediately began focusing on the establishment of a Communist state, as such he finalized a revolutionist force and programs to help establish a formal union. In 2020, skirmishes between the Blues and Reds were gone and Mikhail declared the Union of European Socialist Republics as established. Mikhail, by 2022, was successful transitioning the former European Republican confederation into the UESR federation of states. He believed in a strong union between nations in order to form the needed man power and force for a world proletarian revolution, as dreamed by Marx. As such, he was known as an internationalist, being the founder of several Leftist international organizations all over the world. Mikhail also believed in the superiority of the Communist Party, as it is government funded it should provide education, social programs, and others of the sort to their chapter cities and towns. This was achieved by the CPE (Communist Party of Europe) established chapters in towns and cities requesting it and its government funding. In war, Mikhail was a pacifist, but when in war Mikhail became a great war leader and motivational figure among the Europeans. This was shown when Mikhail decided to support the Leftist Pacificans in the Second American Civil war, which its support effectively captured much of the western former United States in 2024. This and many other elements became what is now known as "Mikhailism" and it has become widely popular among Communists and Leftsts of the like. In his late-70s, Mikhail began to push for a union with the People's Republic of China and the UESR, hoping its unity would help China revert back to Communism rather than National Bolshevism. But, at Mikhail's death at 79 years, he did not achieve this. He was laid to rest on November 7, 2039 the 24th anniversary of the Revolution of 2015. After his death the Presidium of the UESR declared the nation to be Marxist-Mikhailist, effective in 2040. He won every election he participated in. Post-Mikhail On January 1, 2040 after serving temporarily, Ivan Mikhail Zhukov was elected Chairman of the Council of Ministers. Zhukov's past experiences as Chancellor of Belarus, Premier of the Greater German FSR, General Secretary, and President along with his military experience, made him an ideal candidate as Anton Mikhail's successor as head of state. Zhukov's leadership has been that of the shadow of Mikhail's, as Zhukov now leads the Union as a Mikhailist state. As such, Zhukov has increased the number of branches across the nation to provide more benefits to local people and to take the state out of direct role of social program funding to citizens. This, and among the economic reforms to suit that of Germany's when Zhukov of Premier, made the nation almost ideally Mikhailist. Zhukov on Mikhail's dream of a reform in the People's Republic of China to have revert back to its Maoistic properties and away from its National Bolshevism has been hard for Zhukov. Mikhail had a good relationship with the Chinese government, but on the otherhand, Zhukov was quite new to the Chinese and was a newcomer when it came to Euro-Sino relations. Zhukov's opponents say that this is one reason he should have not been elected Chairman. The recent scandal is that of Zhukov's mess up on letting tens of thousands of closet Blues to form secret political groups in nearly every city of the Union, which was unknown to Zhukov. He has stated time and again that this will not go unchecked, and that police forces can do all that want to in order to get the Blues and to find the leader of the main front of the group: the Party of the New United Europe. Again, his opponents argue that Zhukov's laws were not tough enough on revolutionary neo-conservatives from forming groups and attempting a counter-revolution and overthrow the government. Category:UESR Category:Good Nation Pages